The Misadventures of Maddie
by NyanCreator
Summary: Welcome to the world of magic and mystery, but be warned, some people are less trustworthy, like a certain evil dorito/nacho demon. This is a rewritten version of the original, which was deleted because I reread it and saw how cringe it was.
1. Prologue, Part 1

A girl with blonde hair, brown eyes, and brown skin would clench a pencil in her right hand. Her white angel wings would flutter with nervousness, a golden heart-shaped locket around her neck. Who was this girl? Her full name was Madison Reneé Marshall, and she was an angel. Well, half angel anyway. And the other half she didn't know, as everyone told her she was half angel, half human. She was 13 years old.

Angels and demons were bitter rivals, angels being inspiring, happy creators that were ideal role models. Demons, on the other hand, were destroyers, beings of pure chaos. Rumors say that some angels hook up with demons and create halflings, children of both creation and chaos. Whichever side discovers the halfling first gets to memory wipe them and raise them as one of their own, hiding their true parents away from them, in fear of the children finding about their roots and rebelling.

Maddie had always been better at destroying than creating, unfortunately, so she didn't really have any friends. Not like she minded it at all. She was okay with being antisocial, listening to music in the back of the classroom while taking tests, or eagerly finishing a math problem and then reluctantly telling the class how to do it.

What about Maddie's parents? Well, Maddie's parents were a topic that people never mention, as people believe her parents are gone forever, even though she childishly insists that her parents are alive somewhere. Her mother was believed to be on a special mission before she disappeared, and her father was believed to have made her mother pregnant and ran away.

Maddie snapped the pencil in half with her right hand. When she realized this, she sighed and slid the remains into the trash can behind her.

"Bye, Peter Pencilia the Third," She whispered under her breath as she grabbed out a new pencil from her pencil pouch.

The bell rang, marking the end of the school day, it luckily being the last day of school.

"Have a nice summer, everyone!" The teacher cheered, dismissing the students.

Everyone rushed out of the classroom, except for Maddie, that is. She stayed behind because she had been writing a letter for the end of the year for each of her teachers, having 8 in total. She nervously handed the eighth one to the teacher and gave the teacher an awkward fist bump, walking out of the classroom, only to have been waited for by the bitchy popular girl.

Her name was Cinder, and she looked and acted (mostly) like the perfect angel, her hair a beautiful silver blonde, her eyes a dark blue, and her skin being white. She mostly made fun of Maddie for having non-existent parents and being black, as well as Maddie being better at destroying than creating.

"Hey, **Mads** , how ya doin," Cinder would lean against the wall, acting like the bitch she was toward Maddie. "Still trying to find your parents? Give up. They're gone."

Maddie would roll her eyes. "One day I will find them in some dimension and prove _you_ wrong."

"Yeah right," Cinder would roll her blue eyes. "See ya around, **darkie**."

Maddie's wings would twitch with irritation as Cinder walked away.

Maddie would flap her wings, beginning to fly as she slid on her red headphones, making sure music was playing in her ears. She'd fly to the place she called home, opening the door and plopping on her bed, cranking up the music and deciding to read some books on magic.


	2. Prologue, Part 2

Maddie would finally finish the book about 39 minutes later.

"Okay, so to form a portal, I should do this..."

She held her right hand up and focused, a white orb forming on her palm.

"And now I what?" She opened the book with her left hand, flipping through the pages before she stopped on the one that interested her.

"Stardust magic? Isn't that a bit risky?" She reread the page to make sure she didn't misread it.

Stardust magic was a magic where you would form a star with your magic and then explode it, turning it into dust and using said magic dust to help with your spell. However, the magic could backfire if someone makes a portal with it, resulting in explosions and people being pulled into the portal without consent.

She formed a star with the glowing orb and very lightly tapped it a few times to make sure she was doing it right.

It stayed intact for the most, a small bit of dust coming off of it, then evaporating completely. "Okay... so I'm supposed to explode it?"

She lit up her left hand with explosion magic, and tapped it against the star. As expected, the star exploded into dust.

"And now I wait for a portal to form..." She waited. 5 minutes. 10 minutes...

She decided to pack a suitcase, grabbing a yellow one that had a black handle. She had also managed to figure out the bottomless bag spell, making sure she packed up all the necessities. She packed a sleeping bag, of course. She also dumped her drawers of clean clothes into it.

A portal began to form behind her. It was more powerful than she expected, now dragging her presence into its current. She began to float without consent now, the portal was strong.

"Oh shit!" She'd begin flapping her wings, going the opposite direction of the portal. "nononononononono-"

She was overwhelmed by the next burst of magic, her and her suitcase being pulled in (along with her phone and her computer), and she lost conciousness as **everything went black**.


	3. Prologue, Part 3

If you've read a lot of stories, you'd know everything in the main character's sight going black isn't very good. In this case, it could be taken as both good and bad.

She was falling down. She could feel the wind in her face, too afraid to open her eyes. She'd spread her wings and turn the fall into a slow glide. She landed roughly, a tree branch scraping the feathers on her wings.

Maddie opened her eyes. She was on the ground in the woods somewhere. She wasn't sure where, but she knew she had traveled dimensions. She checked her wings for blood. No blood was there, but her wings were a little sore. Probably from the trees that she almost crashed into.

When an angel's wings disappear, the angel is the only one that can still feel them, the wings' state going from solid to gas.

So that's what she did, changing the state from solid to gas, therefore making her wings invisible.

She'd pull her arm behind her, over her head, feeling (and hearing) the satisfying pop of her shoulder.

She had no idea where she was but she sensed a powerful demonic aura nearby. Angels and demons each have auras, which others could sense. If you're one of the more powerful ones, you could change the emotions that you produce through the aura. For example, if you're a succubus, you're more likely to have a sexual aura to help reign in your victims.

She'd walk around, her feet crunching on the dry pine needles on the ground from all the pine trees around. Something was definitely off, as tree leaves don't fall until winter and it was the beginning of summer. She was getting closer to the demonic aura. Hopefully she doesn't get hurt.

 ** _~0~0~_**

 ** _Word count: 313_**

 ** _So the prologue will be four parts, then chapter 1 will happen after prologue part 4_**

 ** _thanks for the support_**


End file.
